


Where No Ninja Has Gone Before

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Ninjago - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: When a New teleporter invention of Jays malfunctions instead of taking him and his team across their home of Ninjago it transports them to a completely different universe what will this lead to besides trouble upon the U.S.S Enterprise





	1. Chapter 1

" I finally finished it" Jay exclaimed, running into the Bounty's living room where the rest of the ninja were relaxing along with Garmadon and Pixal who were visiting, whether reading or watching TV they loved the lull between fights Kai gave a huff of annoyance and turned to him with annoyance

"What is it this time" he asked

¨My latest invention the transporter with this device you can travel anywhere in ninjago with the simple press of a button¨ Jay chirped happily not seeming to notice the clear annoyed tone in Kai's voice

Cole set down the book which he had been reading on his lap and gave a sharp laugh

"How much you want to bet it will explode in the first trial?" he questioned looking to the others who smirked, while Jay gave a huff

"It won't blow up I know it I have worked 5 months on this!" he exclaimed

"Jay according to my memory banks you have made 143 inventions of which only 2 have worked, I agree with Cole this Invention will most certainly blow up in your face so to speak" Zane added from where he sat reading a cookbook

Jay at this looked down at the device in his hands and pressed a few buttons the device let out a single beep before they suddenly felt themselves being sucked into a portal, with a loud thud they landed on a strange platform not in the most graceful of sort of ways

¨Way to go Jay "Kai grumbled standing up first and dusting himself off and helped the others up,Zane checked each and everyone over,

When they heard a swishing and hissing they turned around a man in a red shirt had appeared followed by a man in a blue shirt with strange pointed ears and a man with icy blue eyes that to Kai seemed to speak he lead these two the men, the one in the red shirt pointed a strange looking device at them, they immediately threw up their hands the one in the yellow shirt stepped forward studying them

"I am Captain James T Kirk how did you get aboard my ship?" he questioned looking at the group sternly

"Captain Kirk Sir, my friend Jay was testing his device it was meant to teleport a group of people around our home Ninjago but it instead put us here" Zane answered the man calmly

"I have never heard of a Planet called Ninjago before how do I know your speaking the truth?" Kirk questioned skeptically still watching them closely

"Perhaps if I may Captian ask one of their permission to establish a mind meld to search the persons memories to see if they speak the truth" the one with pointy ears said with a monotone voice

"If one of them want's to do so Spock it would definitely conclude they are not threat's to my ship and crew"

"If I may ask, what is this Mind Meld " Zane questioned

"It is a technique my people can do that allows others to share memories with me or I with them"

The Ninja nodded in understanding

"So will one of you agree to allow me to do this?" Spock questioned, looking from to each of the team members

Nya sighed as none of the boy's stepped forward, so in a show of bravery she did so

"I will"

She saw Kai open his mouth to object but she shot him a glare that made him snap it shut, the man who she now knew as Spock stepped up to her

"Brace yourself and close your eyes please" he asked and she did so

The Ninja watched in absolute curiosity as the man placed four of his finger's to the side of Nya's face closing his own eyes, Nya though found herself watching a younger version of Kai and her running around the front of their parents shop as their parent's watched, she saw Spock standing beside her suddenly and the memory switched to when she had been kidnapped and it kept quickly switched to several different memories till today she suddenly found herself back on the strange ship really woozy, Spock gently held her there so she could gain her barings

"I apologize Ms, I had to sort through several memories to find the one of today"

"It's alright Sir I just want to make sure my team isn't seen as a threat" she answered giving a smile

"So Spock are they who they say they are" Kirk questioned looking at Spock

He nodded

"Yes, I witnessed their lives and they indeed are from a completely different dimension from our own"

"Well Jayson looks like you have gotten us into a very big mess" Nya heard Garmadon say sighing as Kirk and the Guard put the strange devices away

"Yes, considering the fact that Jay does not have the device of which brought us here" Zane stated making everyone turn their head's to see that the nindroid was correct in his observation

"Well Ladies and Gentleman looks like you'll be staying aboard this vessel for awhile as we don't go back to earth for another year"

"Wait what?" They all asked

"You said this is a ship didn't you mean a sailing ship?"

Kirk shook his head

"Where your from must be very behind in technology, no this is what you guys might call a space ship in our Universe Space Travel is like flying to another continent for you guys "

Their eyes widened making Kirk chuckle

"Welcome to the Starship Enterprise boys and girls, I will have McCoy check you over and have you properly vaccinated against the diseases of this universe we don't want you guys dying from something that could have been prevented"

They each looked at the others in concern but followed him anyways they looked in awe as they were lead through the vast ship towards what they assumed was the medical bay


	2. Say Hello to Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja group meet the crankiest most mother hen of the ship Bones this could get interesting

When Dr McCoy heard the familiar swish of the doors along with Jim's usual call of Bones he rolled his eyes

"What have you gotten into this time Jim? Poison, disease, broken bone or two?" he turned eyes widening at what appeared to be 6 Ninja and 3 others standing behind him " Who the hell are these guys?"

"Wow friendly one ain't he?" the one with spiked haired mumbled to what looked like his robotic companion who nodded

"Oh don't believe in that he's a big softy once you get past that tough front" Kirk said to them as he strolled further into the med bay

"Bite me" Bones grumbled making Jim laugh

"That's Chekovs job not mine" he quipped to the grumpy medic who gave the man a glare in return 

They watched Bones reach for a device that apparently made Kirk afraid as he took a couple steps back 

"Would you care to repeat that I have a hypo and you know I am not afraid to use it namely on you" 

"No thank you you sadistic man watch out you guys when ole Bonesy has that damn device in his hands and you need some sort of vaccination or treatment he is willing to chase you to hell and back with it till he gets you"

Bones huffed something that sounded like 'Damn Straight' making the group chuckle as Kirk glared 

"Don't you dare bring that near me I am all caught up on my medicine thank you" 

"This time this is not for you Scotty got stuck by something down in engineering now will you mind telling me who are these guys are and what they are doing in my med bay?"

"These guys came from a completely different dimension and need a complete work up" Jim casually responded to the medical doctor

"Good god Jim they need several vaccines and could possibly be carrying diseases that we no longer deal with thus are more vulnerable to!" Bones exclaimed setting down the Hypo and snatched up the nearest tricorder and ran over to the group "Now since you most definitely don't know what this is I will explain it to you folk's this is a tricorder it'll basically allow me to tell if you have anything wrong whether it be as simple as a cold or more serious like a fracture it doesn't hurt at all only takes a few second's "

They stood very still as the strange device was swept over them after a silent few minutes Bones nodded

"They seem to be fine though your two friend's are definitely not human"

This statement made the group laugh, even Garmadon cracked a small smile

"By the way, we never got your names" Kirk suddenly said

"Oh well I am Nya Flamely " the girl who had offered up her memories said

"I am her brother Kai Flamely" the boy with hair that seemed to defy gravity added next

"I am Jayson Walker, but I prefer Jay"

The one clad in black rolled his eyes

"And he's the reason we are here, he loves tinkering a bit to much and his invention over shot the mark by a great amount, the names Colson Brookstone, I lead this group I prefer Cole though "

Kirk laughed as McCoy snuck up behind Kai Hypo in hand 

"Well I guess Jay will get along with Scotty our Engineer of the Enterprise this ship is his baby I may lead it but he's very protective of her do anything to harm her and better watch out"

"Sound's like it" Cole answered as Kai yelped and slapped the side of his neck Kirk couldn't help but laugh 

"Told you to watch him " Kirk chuckled 

"They need the basics that's just for Andorian Flu deadly if not Vaccinated against" McCoy grumbled as Kai glared at him 

Nya willingly moved her hair to the side so McCoy could get to her neck she winced at the slight sting as he administered the Vaccine 

"Thanks Darlin if only all my patients were as cooperative as you"

She chuckled 

"I try to be as helpful as possible" 

He moved down the line till he got to Zane and Pixal switching the vials 

"This is for a Andriodic Flu common and deadly if the virus gets into your fluid lines it is known to rust androids from the inside out but we have a way to stop it from happening in the first place" he explained to the two 

"Well I guess it's my turn after all" the man clad in silver said to him moving his head so McCoy could administer the treatment "I am Zane Julian it is nice to meet your acquaintance"

"Oh god another hobgoblin sound alike" McCoy sighed as he administered the vaccine to Pixal

"Pardon me Doctor but if he along with the female are robotic androids would it make sense that they do not have emotions like you humans?" Spock asked making McCoy roll his eyes as he continued to administer the basic vaccines to the group 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it will be just as annoying dealing with them as with you" he responded 

"Pardon the interruption, but I am Pixal Borg I am usually the assistant in my world to the current inventor of all our technology, I hope to be of assistance to you guys while we are here" she perked up 

"I bet ya will be lass , you guys don't need to be scared at all ya know everyone on this ship is like a family" a Scottish voice stated from the doorway 

They all turned Kirk smiling as he spotted the man 

"Guess somebody actually managed to get you out of that dungeon you call home"

The engineering deck isn't a dungeon that's the heart of the ship lad don't disrespect her or she'll be making your life a nightmare" Scotty huffed 

"Sound's like the Bounty"

Kirk raised an eyebrow 

"It's our home she is a ship a sailing ship which can fly usually how we get across our lands but don't say something against her or else you'll find yourself in a world of hurt" 

Scotty chuckled 

"Definitely sound's like our silver girl Enterprise"

"Oh by the way the names Lloyd Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon"

"And I am his father Montgomery Garmadon but I prefer going by my last name"

Kirk nodded and Scotty smiled 

"Nice ta meet ya folks"

"Well I will talk with the Federation they will probably just insert you all into the system seeing as dimension hopping is actually somewhat common doesn't happen often but it's happened enough they will just get the required paperwork through and will allow you to be aboard my ship till you can figure out something"

"We appreciate it sir" Cole said nodding

"Call me Kirk your not in the fleet and I have a feeling you'll become good friend's "

A beeping came from Kirk's pocket he pulled out a small device

"Kirk here"

"Sir we have a situation we have 2 Klingon vessels in pursuit of us"

"Be right there"

"Buckle up guys you are about to witness what this vessel can really do" Kirk smiled

"And you'll get to see what we can do" Jay quipped snapping his fingers a small bolt of electricity going around his hand

"Well Jim looks like your friend's have a few more talents than you realize" McCoy stated a amused look on his face

"Well they are from a different Universe, okay real quick what's your ability's "

"Ice"

"Fire"

"Water"

"Earth"

"All four"

"Hm, Zane you stay down here and help McCoy just in case he might need your extensive library of knowledge to diagnose injuries if that's okay with you guys?" Kirk looked to the others

"Of course, Kirk we will follow you just let us know what you need" Nya stated making the Captain nod

"I can also help get things you must have a lot of crew on this ship you will need it if thing's turn nasty " Garmadon added

Zane Garmadon and McCoy watched as the rest ran out he turned to them

"Now first thing's first you need to get into more sterile clothing the both of you don't want the risk of infection " McCoy said making them nod

"Just let us know what you need us to do"


	3. Amidst a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something shocking comes to light amongst the battle against the Klingons

Kirk ran onto the Bridge to Chekhov's familiar Keptin on ze bridge

"Captain who are these people?" Sulu's questioning voice asked

"Quick story, these people are from a different dimension as our own they are going to help us as they seem to have previous knowledge of battle " Kirk stated bluntly to him

"Mr Kirk may I connect to the ships systems, I from there can help better " Pixal asked looking at him

"You have my permission to do so"

Pixal nodded as a person stepped from the council Pixals fingers flew across the computer

"Connection established, two enemy ships located 90 degrees to the left of the ship they are just sitting seemingly watching us, no other ships are detected in the vicinity, they could be plotting to attack an ambush"

Kirk nodded while the crew just stared at the android

"Captain Kirk sir they are preparing to fire" Pixal gave a shout as the ship shook as it was hit

"Shield's up, be ready to fire phasers" Kirk ran down to his seat and sat down

"Keptin Engine room reporting damage"

The ship shook as another bolt hit the ship shaking

"Nya and I will go down and help best we can, we are the engineers of our group she made a giant mech on her own leave it to us" Jay stated 

"Take them there" Kirk ordered a nearby guard who nodded they ran out

The ship shook again Spock being knocked off balance could not catch himself, his head fell straight into the side of the council behind him he slumped to the ground unconscious

"Spock!" Kirk cried out as the ship settled

"Keptin, shields at 50%!"Checkov cried out

"That's it, Fire all phasers lets take these bastards down" Kirk growled

"Yes sir" Pixal and Sulu responded both of their fingers flying across the keyboards in front of them, soon the Klingon ships were nothing more then debris

Lloyd knelt beside the Vulcan

"Watch his hands, don't touch them at all, extremely sensitive" Kirk said doing the same

"He's breathing, thank god come on beloved "

"Are you two?" Lloyd asked curiously

Kirk nodded

"Yeah him and I have been together about 3 years now" Kirk answered as the Bridge door's swished open and shut

"God damn it can't I leave you two alone for 5 minutes without one of you getting injured?" McCoy's annoyed voice questioned

"Oh just shut up and come help Spock "Kirk snapped back

McCoy huffed and quickly hurried over

"I told him that coming back to duty so soon after his well you know wouldn't be smart"

Kirk and Lloyd stood up

"Damn it, I am going to transport him down to the Med Bay according to this his copper levels are dangerously low so that along with the ship rocking threw him for a loop"

Kirk watched as Cole walked over to the unconscious Vulcan and knelt down to his shock the 18 year old easily picked him up like nothing and began walking to the bridge elevator McCoy looked at Kirk in shock before following closely behind

"Coles the Master of Earth it grant's him super human strength" Lloyd explained

"Ah, that makes sense " Kirk answered

"So Keptin what's the story with ze new recruits?" Chekov asked curiously

"Well, these guys hail from a completely different dimension as I said and well their friend built a device that brought them here, and said device was lost in transport" Kirk explained

"Ah, so if I am correct they will be staying aboard the vessel till they can return to their dimension?" Sulu asked

"Yes that is correct"

"That's if we can, we unfortunately may be stuck here, due to the fact Jay doesn't have the blueprints to the device" Lloyd added

"Well if that is the case then I will gladly take you guys in show you the ropes so to speak"

"We would absolutely love that if that comes down to it" Lloyd responded making Kirk smile

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cole walked into the Med bay 

"Set him over here" McCoy stated motioning to a nearby bed 

Cole nodded and as gently as possible did as he was asked 

"I am going to head back up to the Bridge they may need help" 

"Of course especially with Jim Kirk leading " McCoy grumbled 

Cole only raised a single eyebrow before turning and running out of the room 

"Is he alright" Garmadon questioned as McCoy scanned the Vulcan for a third time

"These readings just don't make sense, it says Spock has two heartbeats instead of one unless" McCoy physically paled Zane prepared to catch the doctor if need be, instead the doctor ran to a drawer yanking it open and whipping out a device and ran back over to Spock scanning it over his abdomen "Well I will be damned"

"What is it Doctor McCoy?"

"Kirks gonna love this, he's pregnant" McCoy mumbled in shock

Zane and Garmadon looked at each other

"Are you sure?" Zane asked

"Yes, he's only about 3 weeks along but its's there" McCoy was now trying to hold back his laughter as he showed the clear image of the extremely tiny baby

"Well guess we are here at the right time "Garmadon smiled at the man who for once smiled back

"No kidding"

Spock suddenly let out a small groan as his eyes opened he blinked several times

"Dr McCoy as much as I enjoy seeing you I don't think it is logical for me to be down here at this time" he stated trying to sit up Zane immediately and carefully pushed him back down 

"Oh no your definitely staying down here for a bit darlin" McCoy stated and scanned over the Vulcans abdomen again and then showed him

"Doctor this does not make sense, it is physically impossible for me to be pregnant due to my hybrid nature is this what you call a joke?" Spock asked questioningly

"No Spock you are pregnant, Darling you are carrying Kirks child in there" McCoy gruffly said then smiled

"It is illogical though"

"Well it is now logical Spock and you better get used to it as you are carrying a child your loves child and nothing can change that " Garmadon bluntly said to the Vulcan

Spock just looked down at his currently flat abdomen his brain trying to wrap around the fact that he indeed was pregnant, this was too illogical he promptly fell back into unconsciousness


End file.
